Esclavo
by whosay
Summary: La familia Uchiha está al borde de la banca rota sin embargo encuentran una solución, vender a su hijo pequeño a un rico empresario de nombre Orochimaru. ¿Podrá alguien arrancarlo de las manos de este hombre?
1. Chapter 1

La familia Uchiha está al borde de la banca rota sin embargo encuentran una solución, vender a su hijo pequeño a un rico empresario de nombre Orochimaru. ¿Podrá alguien arrancarlo de las manos de este hombre?

**Disclaimer: Definitivamente Naruto no es mío **

**Es la primera vez que hago algo así, espero que le guste, de ustedes depende si esta es una historia feliz o triste **

**ESCLAVO**

_PROLOGO_

No podía comprenderlo, ¿que había hecho mal?, ¿Por qué lo trataban así? ¿ Por qué no podía complacer a sus padres para que ellos lo quisieran, tal como a su hermano mayor?

Se sentía tan solo y abandonado, especialmente en noches como esa, cuando el frio de invierno era más intenso, que fácilmente se filtraba por las paredes de su habitación. Cuanto deseaba ir a la sala, sentarse frente a la chimenea con su familia, contar historia divertidas y disfrutar el tiempo juntos, en cambio estaba en la oscuridad, sentado en su cama, abrazando sus piernas dejando que el frio lo envolviera. Sabía que no podía cumplir su fantasía ya que en el momento en el cual él arribara, su padre se levantaría del sillón he iría a su despacho, mientras su madre levantaría la taza en la que él estuvo bebiendo para ir a la cocina, donde se quedaría unos 15 minutos antes de irse a su recamara. Su hermano permanecería en la sala, probablemente leyendo uno de esos libros de administración y como siempre lo ignoraría.

La familia Uchiha era una de las familias más respetadas y ricas de toda Konoha, muchos pensaban que eran la familia perfecta, Fugaku un padre trabajador, Mikoto una esposa amorosa, Itachi un hijo que era todo un prodigio capaz de cualquier cosa que se pusiera en mente y el otro niño que se parecía a su hermano. Tenían todo dinero, poder, respeto, una mansión enorme y felicidad.

Sasuke era el nombre del niño de 7 años , el cual quería hacer que su familia lo aceptara, desde que tenía 3 años recuerda que todo la atención había estado siempre en su hermano, lo cual no lo molestaba en lo absoluto, el quería a toda costa ser como su hermano, sin embargo al pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que él era el eslabón débil de la cadena , no tenía nada de especial su hermano era un genio digno del apellido que tenia pero él no había hecho nada en especial , nada que llamara la atención de sus padres nada de lo que ellos se sintieran orgullosos, al contrario esa falta de habilidad o de brillantes logro que su padre actuara totalmente indiferente a hacia él, él sabía que su madre lo quería pero quería más a su hermano y a su padre siempre se preocupaba mas por ellos que por el aunque a el era al que mimaba mas, He Itachi por otro lado mientras fue creciendo empezó a tomar un aire igual al de su padre, tal vez el tenia cosas más importantes que atender que un niño con sus inseguridades, después de todo era el orgullo de esa casa.

Después de un largo rato de pensar, el sabia que algún día el haría algo por su familia lo cual haría que estuvieran orgullosos de él, al igual que de su hermano y todos serian felices o al menos eso quería creer. Así que con ese alegre pensamiento al fin cayó en los brazos de Morfe, totalmente ignorante de los que le traerían los años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Como sabran Naruto NO es mio, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

CRISIS

La bolsa de valores se desplomaba, todos podían sentirlo y verlo reflejados en sus bolsillos. Todo estaba caro la comida, la leche. Los impuestos iban aumentando como intento desesperado del gobierno para salvar la banca, sin importar lo mucho que al pueblo lo afectaba , muchas personas se estaban quedando sin empleo , perdían sus carros , sus casas, su oportunidad de una vida mejor, dejándolas en la deriva . Cada día más y más empresas se veían forzadas a vender o fusionarse con otras, si tenían suerte, ya que la mayoría de ellas desaparecían dejando atrás el esfuerzo y la inversión que sus respectivos dueños habían puesto en ellas. La familia Uchiha estaba a punto de sumarse a la lista.

No podía soportarlo más las cosas iban de mal en peor en su casa, deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, su hermano siendo el orgullo de la casa, su madre cumpliendo sus deberes como esposa, su padre frio y calculador como cualquier jefe de familia, mientras el permanecía en las sombras, empezaba a entrañar el silencio. Ahora todo son gritos, cada noche Fugaku llegaba enojado, quejándose de lo mal que iban las cosas en la empresa familiar, la cual perderían si no había un milagro o un buen inversor el cual los sacara de peligro al menos por el momento. Esa empresa era todo lo que representaba su nombre, su orgullo, su vida, era lo que heredaría a su hijo tal como su padre y abuelo lo habían hecho, por lo que perderla no era una opción. En medio de gritos y peleas Mikoto rompía en llanto no quería que su familia se desmoronara como estaba pasando, ni perder la vida a la que tanto se había acostumbrado. Cada vez su esposo, al que tanto amaba, se volvía más amargado y frenético mientras que su hijo mayor también mostraba un mayor grado de irritabilidad hacia cualquier persona, ya que él al ser el prodigio tenía que buscar un solución para salvar su futuro. Sentía el mundo en sus hombros.

Todos los miembros de la familia sentían el ambiente denso, sin embargo nadie lo sentía como Sasuke, sentía una impotencia al no poder hacer nada, creía que si pasaban momentos difíciles lo mejor es que su familia estuviera unida y así saldrían adelante. Pero a diferencia de sus ideales y la verdad era otra, su madre le ponía menos atención, su hermano lo veía como si fuera un estorbo y su padre… su padre empezaba a notar su existencia, pero no en la forma en la que él hubiera deseado. Fugaku descargaba la mayor parte de su frustración en menor de la casa, ya que era un inútil, una carga innecesaria, un gasto más. Cada palabra pronunciada de su padre era como una estaca en el corazón, pero aun así el no quería creerlo, sabía que su padre no tenía ningún lazo especial más que el de sangre, tal vez, cuando pasara la crisis su padre se arrepentiría y le pediría perdón. Mientras tanto tenia que ser fuerte y aguantas cada grito, cada humillación y cada golpe en el corazón.

* * *

><p>Ok aquí dejo otro capítulo corto, a partir del próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno.<p>

HASTA PRONTO


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer Tristemente Naruto no me pertence. **_**  
><strong>

ANGEL

Las cosas no habían cambiando ni un poco, su familia estaba al borde de quedarse sin nada, ya habían vendido dos propiedades y una pequeña parte de la empresa y trataban de ahorrar en todo, incluso en la comida. Pero por el momento a Sasuke no le importaba, era su cumpleaños número diez y como era tradición su padre lo llevaría al negocio familiar o al menos lo que quedaba. Desde que tenía cinco, Mikoto obligaba a Fugaku de llevar a Sasuke, para que empezara a conocer los negocios de la familia y pasaran tiempo padre e hijo. Todo el año esperaba por ese día y este no era la excepción. Se levanto antes que todos, eligió la mejor ropa que tenia, se metió a bañar, al salir se puso la ropa en tiempo record, fue al comedor donde su mamá le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso, porque su niño estaba creciendo. Su hermano al verlo solamente le dio una cordial felicitación, no era de extrañarse su hermano siempre fue muy serio. Fugaku al bajar asintió su cabeza para expresar sus felicitaciones.

Una vez en la empresa, fue como en los años anteriores, para cualquier persona esa visita podía ser aburrida, pero no para Sasuke, aunque solo estuviera como la sombra de su padre sin hacer ningún comentario o jugar alrededor como todo niño, el solo observaba.

Le gustaba ver cómo funcionaba todo y trataba de entender, porque su padre y su hermano parecían siempre estar más preocupados por este lugar que por él. Pero no importaba tanto, ya que cuando el creciera, al igual que su hermano, el lo comprendería. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ver como los demás trabajaban mientras su padre los dirigía.

Todos los trabajadores se veían más y más estresados cada minuto, pero no solo ellos también Fugaku. Al parecer iban a tener una visita importante, la cual, podía salvar el futuro de la empresa. Que mejor día para arreglar todo que su cumpleaños, todas la peleas cesarían y ya no tendría que escuchar mas gritos, ese solo pensamiento hizo altar su corazón de alegría, sería el mejor regalo que podría tener.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde un hombre rodeado de guaruras entro al edificio, era un hombre alto, con cabello largo, negro como la noche, y una tez pálida casi blanca, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, los cuales eran hipnotizadores, le daban miedo.

El señor saludo a Fugaku cordialmente y después fijo su mirada en Sasuke, el cual no pudo evitar que un escalofrió corriera por su cuerpo. Pero no podía juzgar a un libro por su portada, después de todo este hombre seria quien regresara la paz a su casa. Si este hombre cambiaria las cosas entonces el tenia que crear una buena impresión, como todos los demás. Así que extendió su mano al igual como lo había hecho su padre minutos antes para estrechar la mano del desconocido. El señor sonrió al ver esto y sin dejar de verlo, tomo la mano del menor, Sasuke no pudo evitar notar lo fría que estaba, el señor le dio las buenas tardes, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar su padre lo interrumpió invitando a todos a pasar la sala de conferencias, al escuchar esto, el extraño soltó la mano del niño para entrar a la sala de conferencias. Fugaku le dio la orden a Sasuke de quedarse en su oficina ya que esa era una junta muy importante y no era prudente que estuviera un niño. Así que Sasuke se quedo en medio del pasillo viendo como los adultos se marchaban, cuando de repente la cabeza del extraño se volvió para examinarlo de nuevo con una mirada calculadora y por fin entrar a la sala.

Al llegar a la casa, Mikoto tenía un pastel, que ella misma había preparado para Sasuke, el cual se emociono mucho al verlo. Itachi y Fugaku se unieron a la cerebración. Sasuke abrió los regalos que le habían comprado, los cuales consistían en ropa y libros, aunque no era lo que él quería los acepto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mikoto quería saber cómo les había ido en la empresa, a lo que Sasuke contesto muy emocionado todo lo que había pasado en el día, hasta la reunión. Al escuchar esto Mikoto dejo de ponerle atención para voltear a ver a su esposo y preguntarle que paso en la junta. A lo que él contesto con un tono muy serio, que aun no se definía nada, ya que el señor Orochimaru tenía algunas cosas que pensar antes de llegar a algún acuerdo, pero que sería agradable conocer a la familia de un socio, por lo cual, vendría a cenar a la casa para dar sus condiciones antes de hacer un trato.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y todo estaba listo para la cena. La cual fue muy agradable, el señor Orochimaru parecía ser una buena persona, daba un poco de miedo al inicio, especialmente con las miradas dirigidas a él, cuando nadie lo veía. Durante la cena se hablaron de temas como los planes de la empresa a mediano y largo plazo y cosas que él no entendía muy bien junto con una que otra pregunta casual. Al final de la cena el señor Orochimaru pareció estar contento con todo y acordó con su padre que en definitiva invertiría en la empres, por lo cual se reunirían en la oficina para firmar algunos papeles.

Su padre parecía satisfecho al igual que toda la familia, de que al fin las cosas se estaban arreglando y por eso Sasuke le dio internamente gracias a aquel ángel por regresar la paz a su casa. Esa noche Sasuke durmió sin escuchar gritos y completamente en paz al igual que toda su familia.

Poco sabia que aquel ángel, en realidad era un demonio disfrazado que se había fijado un objetivo desde el primer momento en el que puso sus ojos en el menor de los Uchihas.

/

No puedo creer que pasara tanto tiempo .

Se que pensaron que nunca volvería a publicar y que se me habia olvidado esta historia pero en realidad pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida entre ellas la muerte de mi compu, por lo que usaba la de mi madre y seria muy incomodo que mi madre encontrara esta historia. En fin ya tengo compu asi que tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : Naruto no me pertenece en ninguna forma, si fuera así no sería un programa apto para niños

Es increíble, que tanto pueden cambiar las cosas en un periodo de dos años. Después de firmar el contrato con el Sr. Orochimaru, las cosas fueron muy bien para la empresa, se había estado expandiendo de una manera increíblemente rápida, después de pasar por ese pequeño periodo en el que casi pierden todo. Incluso su valor en el mercado se incremento al triple de lo que valía en sus mejores días. En efecto todo iba a favor de aquella empresa y sus trabajadores.

Solo existía un problema, en el trascurso de los dos años, Orochimaru consiguió ser el accionista mayoritario, dejando a los Uchihas con solo la imagen, la empresa ya no era de la familia, como era el deseo de Fugaku, todas las decisiones, era otro el que las tomaba.

Las cosas eran aun peor que antes. ¿Cómo era posible y en qué momento sucedió que Orochimaru consiguiera, de un día a otro, apoderarse de lo que les pertenecía?. Fue completamente inesperado y a pesar de que trataron de evitarlo, todo fue en vano. Lo único que mantenían era su posición en la sociedad, que ignoraba completamente este hecho. Solo quedaron recibiendo una pequeña parte de las ganancias, meramente para aparentar el estilo de vida al que ellos pertenecían desde años atrás.

Un dia, se les solicito a todos accionistas una reunión, como era de costumbre cada bimestre, harían propuestas y compararían avances que tenían en esos ultimos meses con los pasados y tratarían de arreglar los déficits y mejorar lo ya hecho. Todo se desarrollo de manera esperada, tocando todos los puntos del programa. Pero, en el momento que todos estaban preparándose para irse, el asistente de Orochimaru, un joven alto, de cabellera blanca y lentes, paso a la sala de conferencias y le anuncio la llegada de su abogado. Al escuchar esto no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, la cual confundió a todos los presentes en la sala.

El abogado le entrego un portafolio, el cual, cuyo contenido Orochimaru reviso cuidadosamente. Antes de alzar la vista y entregárselos a Fugaku,quien los tomo para examinarlos. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, con cada párrafo que leía su cara se contorsionaba mas y mas, la ira lo invadía. El documento que el poseía entre sus manos eran, ni más ni menos, los papeles de compra, ya revisados y legalizados, de las pocas acciones que el aun mantenía. Lo que lo dejaba a él sin nada, siendo un don nadie, en lo que su familia desde generaciones atrás se había esforzado en crear.

"¿CUAL ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESTO?" grito Fugaku dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Orochimaru, el cual solo le dirigió una sonrisa sínica.

"Me parece que es muy claro lo que significa ese documento, mañana en la tarde puedes pasar por la parte que te corresponde del dinero de la venta de tus acciones, y por todas tus pertenencias"

" Yo no acepte nada de esto, no puedes simplemente pagarme para que me aleje de todo por lo que he luchado por tantos años "

"Me parece que ya es un poco tarde para oponerse, lo he hecho, hecho esta, y por si no te has dado cuenta, tu ya no eres nada aquí desde hace mucho, solo eres un nombre y una cara que fácilmente se pueden borrar. Caballeros se levanta la sección pueden retirarse"

" SI CREES QUE ME VOY A QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO, HARÉ HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR RECUPERAR LO QUE A LOS UCHIHAS NOS PERTENECE " dijo Fugaku saliendo de la sala dejando a una sala llena de caras atónitas excepto por la de Orochimaru, que se mostraba satisfecho con lo ocurrido.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Sabía perfectamente que no había nada que Fugaku pudiera hacer contra él. Era cierto que los papeles que le mostró no eran para nada legales pero eso no importaba, ya que el tenia contactos muy poderosos tanto en el bajo como en el alto mundo. No había nadie que se interpusiera entre él y lo que deseaba. Lo único que Fugaku podía hacer era ceder a todo lo que le pidiera, si quería llegar a algún acuerdo que dejara a los dos satisfechos. La mejor parte es que era una partida ya ganada, ese hombre haría lo que fuera por su orgullo.

Fugaku estaba furioso, sabía que no había mucho que hacer, ya que Orochimaru era un hombre peligroso y eso lo tenía muy en cuenta. Fugaku también poseía contactos importantes pero no se podía comparar en nada con lo que contaba su rival.

Llego a su casa, donde lo esperaba su bella esposa como todos los días, al entrar fue directamente a su estudio en donde, abrió una botella de licor y empezó a tomarse sus problemas.

Mikoto sabía que estaba pasando algo realmente malo, pero no quería hacer las cosas aun peor de lo que ya eran. Si Itachi estuviera en la casa las cosas serian un poco mejor, desgraciadamente, el se encontraba fuera del país, desde hacía casi 7 meses, por razones de estudio ya que era su último año de universidad. A sí que lo único que hizo fue terminar los deberes de la casa e irse temprano a dormir y cuando su esposo estuviera más tranquilo le preguntaría que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo Orochimaru le hará a Fugaku una propuesta que no puede rechazar.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si fuera así, estaríamos todavía en la primera temporada T.T

El día que su padre llego a la casa temprano y se encerró en su estudio, Sasuke estaba en la sala y al igual que su madre pudo sentir la tensión y la ira que emanaba del hombre. Sabia lo que iba a hacer su padre y no le gustaba cuando tomaba, porque siempre que lo hacia se comportaba muy violento y desde pequeño odiaba escuchar gritos.

Quería hacer algo por aliviar el sufrimiento de su familia, y trataran de ser como cualquier otra familia pero sabía que él era el menos indicado para hacerlo, a pesar de que el amaba a su padre, sabía que su padre no lo amaba igual, para Fugaku Itachi era su orgullo y siempre el favorito, y si alguien podría calmar a su padre seria su hermano mayor, pero él no estaba ahí.

Pudo ver a su mama asomándose desde la cocina con una mirada de preocupación dirigida hacia donde se encontraba su padre, y al percatarse de que la estaban observando le dedico una mirada tierna a su hijo mejor para que no se preocupara, el cual fue corriendo hacia donde ella estaba para ayudarle a terminar de hacer la cena la cual compartieron solos, ya que ninguno de los dos quería lidiar con un Fugaku borracho y enojado, sabían que lo mejor era dejarlo solo el tiempo que necesitara.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que perdieron las pocas acciones que los ataban a la empresa y por más triste que fuera, no había nada que pudieran hacer, Orochimaru era más poderoso de lo que habían sospechado en un inicio, y al momento en el que perdieron su posición ante la sociedad todas las personas que se mostraban como amigos en un pasado, les dieron la espalda.

La miseria de dinero que les habían entregado, se fue todo en los primeros dos meses pagando deudas y tratando de hacer pagar a Orochimaru. Itachi aun estaba en el extranjero y no sabía lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de ser algo muy serio. Mikoto y Fugaku decidieron que decirle a su hijo mayor lo que estaba sucediendo, solo lo iba a preocupar, dejaría la escuela para subirse en el primer avión de regreso a casa, solo para encontrarlos en un estado deplorable. Si alguien podría abrirse camino para destapar a Orochimaru ese era Itachi pero sin un titulo que lo respaldara seria todo inútil.

Al quinto mes Fugaku hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, vendería la mansión Uchiha, el patrimonio que habían mantenido por generaciones, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Las peleas con Mikoto se hacían cada vez más intensas y el sabia que ella tenía toda la razón, no podían mantener una casa así de grande, entre más grande, mas tenían que gastar en ella y ellos ya no podían darse ese lujo, o pagaban los servicios de la casa o comían y por algunas semanas y por el orgullo de Fugaku la casa había sido primero, pero sabía que eso no podía continuar, ese sería el sacrificio más grande que haría en su vida y era algo que le dolía enormemente en su orgullo.

Tres días atrás le había llegado una propuesta de una cantidad ridículamente grande para la adquisición de la mansión la cual bajo presión de Mikoto acepto y firmo los papeles. Con ese dinero comprarían un pequeño cuarto como un inicio y empezarían desde cero, ya que él no era el eslabón débil, formarían algo más grandioso de lo que tenían, o por lo menos es lo que su esposa le estuvo repitiendo una y otra vez para acceder a vender la propiedad, parecía tan segura al decir eso, pero aunque él quería creerlo en el fondo no podía hacerlo.

Ese día le entregaría las llaves de la mansión a su nuevo dueño y dejaría toda su vida y orgullo atrás o por lo menos eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer hasta que vio la limusina negra estacionarse en frente suyo. Su sangre empezó a hervir y sus ojos se llenaron de odio al ver los ojos amarillos del ocupante de la limusina, con aquella sonrisa llena de triunfo al observar la reacción del Uchiha.

Como era posible que algo así pasara, tenía que ser una mala broma. No había forma en la que este hombre que había arruinado su vida fuese el que se quedara con su tesoro más preciado.

" ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?". Dijo con palabras fuertes sin tratar de disimular su indignación y rabia

" Creo que es un poco obvio que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Vengo a recoger personalmente las llaves de mi nueva mansión, aun que se que no es necesario que lo hiciera no podía perderme esta oportunidad".

"No te voy a entregar nada, te has empeñado en destruir mi nombre, ni reputación me quitaste mi empresa, mi orgullo y luego mi casa, la casa que ha sido de generaciones de la familia Uchiha , prefiero quemarla antes de entregársela a alguien como tú".

" Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, veras, los papeles ya están firmados todo es perfectamente legal y aunque no lo fuera sabes perfectamente que la historia se va a repetir yo me quedare en tu casa y tú en la calle podemos hacer esto de una forma fácil en la que te una parte de tu preciada residencia o a las malas, en las que no te de nada". Contesto Orochimaru con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, estaba disfrutando toda la situación, de eso no había duda.

"Eres un alimaña, dime ¿cuánto tiempo estuviese planeando esto?, ¿cuál es tu afán de destruirme, a mi familia?. Felicidades ganaste, todo es tuyo ya no hay nada que me puedas quitar, pero quiero que sepas que un Uchiha nunca se queda con los brazos cruzados". aventó las llaves al suelo como si fueran una representación de la vida que estaba a punto de dejar atrás y dando vuelta para alejarse el individuo que lo había provocado.

"En realidad hay una cosa mas que te puedo quitar Fugaku". Al escuchar esto el nombrado paro en seco. "Solo dime estarías dispuesto a hacer un último trato conmigo del cual ambos saldremos beneficiados pero principalmente tu". Dijo recogiendo las llaves del piso

"no tengo absolutamente nada y aunque lo tuviera no hay forma en la que hiciera otro trato contigo"

"piénsalo bien, siempre obtengo lo que quiero…" hizo una pausa en lo que se acercaba y puso su mano en el hombro de Fugaku el cual seguía congelado en el mismo sitio." Y esta vez puede que tu también ". Dijo finalmente mostrando las llaves para luego dar vuelta y subirse a su limusina dejando la puerta abierta en modo de invitación.

Fugaku como ya lo había dicho no tenía nada que perder, su vida estaba demasiado dañada en tan poco tiempo, así que por lo menos escuchar lo que ese desgraciado tenía en mente no haría daño o por lo menos más de lo que ya había hecho.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto me pertenece ya que me robe los derechos de autor

* Nah no es cierto Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokio.

Di no a la piratería (Al menos que veas One Piece)

Charper6

Fugaku no podía dejar de escuchar una y otra vez las palabras de Orochimaru que hacían eco en su cabeza. Al inicio reacciono con ira, como se atrevía a ofrecer semejante propuesta, ese asqueroso hombre, le repugnaba la sola idea. Quería escapar lejos de ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería regresar a la pocilga en la cual ahora vivían, así que se refugió en uno de los varios locales que le proporcionarían aquel líquido que alejaría sus problemas y lo haría pensar las cosas más claramente, aquel que lo haría recapitular lo ocurrido una y otra vez.

_Desde el momento en que puso un pie en una de las propiedades de Orochimaru, lo que más quería era salir corriendo, sentía que acababa de entrar en el infierno dispuesto a escuchar la última propuesta del demonio que no dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa retorcida, pero su orgullo no lo dejo. Hubiera sido lo mejor. _

_Orochimaru le ofreció una copa de Coñac, la que el solo miro con desprecio sin pronunciar palabra, a lo que su anfitrión le hizo gracia, ya que, para él, era la reacción de impotencia de un niño al cual le han quitado su juguete favorito y no puede hacer nada más que un pequeño reto, pero que al final no tenía ningún valor. _

_"Dime, ¿cómo ha sobrellevado el cambio tu familia?, he escuchado muchas cosas que me perturban y aunque no lo creas no son tan mala persona como para dejar que todos se hundan, me han dicho que vives en una zona muy insegura, al sur de la ciudad, se saben cosas terribles de esas calles, no es un lugar propio para tener una familia..."_

_"No es como si creyera que el bienestar de mi familia sea de tu incumbencia, tú fuiste el desgraciado que nos dejo en la calle" interrumpió Fugaku con una voz firme pero indignado de cómo había iniciado la conversación._

_"Yo no sería tan imprudente si fuera tu , Fugaku, negocios son negocios, y tú debes de saberlo muy bien, nada debe de interponerse en las metas que uno se propone y todo es válido en este mundo." Orochimaru respondió como si fuera la voz de la experiencia, tratando de hacer que un joven conociera el mundo a través de sus palabras._

_"¿Qué me querías decir?, no pienso estar aquí más tiempo del necesario, así que empieza a hablar" contesto mostrando una cara seria como si de cualquier negocio se tratase, ocultando su nerviosismo y su enojo, tras una máscara estoica. _

_" Muy bien" Orochimaru dio un suspiro y fingiendo indignación, "quería tener un ambiente confortable, pero con esa actitud tan negativa, no creo que lo logremos, dime ¿De verdad esperas salir del hoyo en el cual te he metido? " al escuchar esto Fugaku lanzo una mirada asesina al hombre que estaba enfrente del, sabía que era una amenaza disimulada, pero se mantuvo callado, sabía que su mirada lo decía todo, pero Orochimaru simplemente lo ignoro y continuo con su discurso "Sabes que no lo harás, no sin mí por lo menos, Fugaku ¿Que estarías dispuesto a perder con tal de recuperar la vida a la cual estas acostumbrado?, la vida que tu dulce esposa merece, llena de lujos tal como una reina en su palacio., la vida en la que tu hijo mayor Itachi, me parece, tendría todas las puertas abiertas y seria elogiado por todos" hizo una pausa para ver si Fugaku le daba un tipo de respuesta diferente al seño fruncido, pero no obtuvo ninguno por lo que siguió " ¿Qué tato te importa tu familia? _

_"Deja a mi esposa y a mi hijo fuera de todo esto" Dijo con una voz amenazante nadie iba a jugar con lo único que le quedaba _

_Esa era el tipo de respuesta que Orochimaru estuvo esperando, por lo que no pudo evitar que se su sonrisa se engrandeciera al soltar la siguiente pregunta "¿Qué me dices del menor, Sasuke?_

_"¿Que con él? "Pregunto confundido, no comprendía cual era el propósito de ese hombre _

_" Pregunte que tanto te importaba tu familia, no solo tu esposa y tu hijo mayor, pero no has dicho nada del niño, debo de admitir que me intriga mucho, sabes, no ves niños como el tan seguido, con la curiosidad de todo niño dispuesto a aprender y al mismo tiempo obediente y prudente , toda una joya a mi parecer"_

_"¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?" Para este punto Fugaku tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual se rehusaba a creer, no le gustaba para nada el brillo en los ojos de aquel hombre, hacia que un escalofrió atravesara su columna. _

_"Lo he visto atreves de los años, ese niño, siendo tan especial, no provoca ninguna emoción en ti, todo este tiempo has estado ignorándolo. haciéndolo sentir miserable e impotente y lo único que quiere es el cariño y la atención que alguien de su edad merece. Pero sabes, es un buen niño tratando de apoyar a su familia y siendo feliz cuando todos lo están, aunque no lo incluyan, esas cosas se notan Fugaku. Sé que el pequeño Sasuke estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de que ustedes estén felices, como siempre."_

_"Si me vas a dar un sermón de cómo ser un mejor padre, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, será mejor que me retire" de verdad él ya no quería escuchar nada, seguía en negación, sabía lo que decía era verdad, durante todo el tiempo, siempre se había enfocado en Itachi y en el trabajo, Sasuke siempre estaba ahí, pero era un niño común, no tenía nada de especial, no era como su hermano, el hijo perfecto, aun así era su hijo. Trato de pensar en todos los momentos que habían pasado como padre e hijo, no recordó ninguno. _

_"Veras, aunque no lo creas todo esto lo está afectando mas a él, pero no porque a diferencia de ustedes él no necesita todas las comunidades, necesita verlos bien, entiendes lo que digo Fugaku". _

_"Me intentas decir, que nos regresaras lo que nos pertenece solo por hacer feliz a Sasuke?" contesto en tono sarcástico "Lo siento pero como tú lo has dicho en varias ocasiones, esto es un negocio y no veo la inversión en todo esto" _

_"Que mejor inversión que hacer el sueño de un niño realidad" contesto Orochimaru con una sorisa de lado, denotando gran cinismo. _

_"Y tú, como buen samaritano lo harás sin ningún costo" cruzo los brazos, esperando lo que Orochimaru diría, sabía que no había mas rodeos, pondría su oferta sobre la mesa._

_" Todo tiene un costo, no puedes tener algo si no das algo de valor a cambio, lo que quiero es ayudar a Sasuke a cumplir su pequeña ilusión de hacerte orgulloso y ayudar a que recuperen todo lo que tenían y regresen a la vida a la que están acostumbrados, papa, mama y hermano sentados frente a la chimenea, cada quien pensando en sus asuntos, mientras él no participa en la escena familiar, pero esta vez no será porque sea ignorado, todos lo tendrán muy presente, pero él no estará ahí para verlo."_

_"No te atrevas hacerle nada, no te permitiré que amenaces su vida, di lo que quieres de una buena vez, para qué pueda irme de aquí "_

_" No estoy amenazando a nadie, lo que quiero Fugaku, es que me des la custodia de Sasuke, si haces eso por mí, saldré de tu vida, me alejare de este lugar y nunca sabrás de mi, te regresare tu compañía , y no habrá obstáculos que impida que crezca, tu casa tu poder el bienestar de tu familia Fugaku, piénsalo bien "_

_" ESTAS ENFERMO SI CREES QUE VOY ACEPTAR ALGO ASI, NO VOY A VENDER A UNO DE MIS HIJOS A UN DEJENERADO COMO TU, ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN ALEJATEDE MI FAMILIA, SI TE VEO CERCA DE ELLOS TE VOY A MATAR, NO ME IMPORTAN LAS COSECUENCIAS" Fugaku grito totalmente furioso, perdiendo totalmente su máscara mostrando todo en odio que tenía en su ser. Después de eso, salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar no sin antes escuchar la voz de aquel demonio en un murmuro el cual solo era lo suficientemente fuerte para que el escuchara y se grabaran esas palabras "Te estaré esperando"_

Trago, tras trago, lo escuchaba una y otra vez, diciéndose lo retorcido que era ese bastardo, no quería pensar lo que le pasaría a Sasuke si se iba con ese monstro, ¿Por qué se había fijado en él? ¿Qué tenía planeado para su hijo? No había forma en la cual lo arriesgara de tal manera. Ningún padre lo haría. Saldrían adelante y todo estaría bien, Mikoto tendría razón. Pero ¿y si no era cierto?, sabía que durante la conversación que tuvo con Orochimaru hubo momento en los que aclaro que no los dejaría en paz y arruinaría todo lo que lograra, era cierto, no era bueno tener a su esposa en un lugar como el que había llegado a vivir, las calles eran peligrosas y los vecinos vivían del bajo mundo, ladrones, drogadictos, prostitutas, estar ahí era un riesgo absoluto. ¿Cuánto tiempo soportarían viviendo así? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarían a salvo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Sasuke en ser devorado por ese mundo?

Lo que le atemorizaba era que Orochimaru tendría lo que él quería, ya lo había demostrado, al despojarlos de todo, simplemente se lo llevaría y nunca sabrían que fue de él, al igual de miles de niños que aparecen en los periódicos, todo mundo los compadecen, pero a nadie le importa en realidad. Sería tan malo entregarlo legalmente y saber que al menos Orochimaru lo va a tener a la vista. Si aun así, lo iban a perder ¿Por qué no sacar provecho de ello? ¿Qué pensaría Mikoto? , ella de verdad quería al menor de sus hijos ¿Lo perdonaría?, ¿Entendería?, ¿Itachi lo odiaría? ¿Cuántos tragos llevaba?...

Estoy feliz voy a entrar a la Universidad y estoy muy emocionada, deséenme suerte la voy a necesitar. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, aunque sea pésima actualizándola.

CIAO


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto sama-sempai-san-sama-kun

Saliendo del bar, merodeo por las calles de Konoha, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo peligros que traía la noche, se podría decir que, una parte de él esperaba que sucediera algo realmente malo de esa forma el ya no tendría que pensar en los acontecimientos del día. Pero el universo estaba en su contra. Nada había sucedido, cuando llego a su departamento, sintió un frio recorrer su espalda. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, no había sonido alguno. "Están dormidos" pensó, sintiéndose aliviado. No quería ver a su esposa preocupada y mucho menos a su hijo menor, sabía que en cualquier otra ocasión no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, pero después de una conversación como la que tuvo esa tarde, sería imposible.

Tomo asiento en una silla de madera vieja que habían comprado no hace mucho, no tomándose la molestia de prender las luces, examino el cuarto en el que estaba, no se veía nada más que miseria y pobreza, no tenían casi nada. Dejo que la oscuridad lo envolviera y también el silencio acompañado de sus pensamientos y culpas. Después de lo que le parecieron horas sentado en la oscuridad, fue a la habitación de Sasuke, donde el pequeño dormía. Se acerco a su cama sigilosamente y lo vio acurrucado entre las sabanas, dormido tranquilamente, ignorante del mundo y los males que lo acechaban. Casi con miedo de despertarlo, acaricio sus cabellos negros con la delicadeza y cariño que nunca lo había hecho, a lo que el niño respondió con una sonrisa en sus sueños. Fugaku sintió que algo se rompió dentro de él, Sasuke era tan diferente a Itachi y a él mismo, pero no muy diferente a Mikoto, la mujer que el amaba. Sintió como una gota se deslizaba por su mejilla y desaparecía en la comisura de sus labios, dejándolo con un sabor salado, Mientras seguía acariciando el cabello del menor, y susurrando un pequeño "Lo siento". No era culpa de Sasuke lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que él no podía protegerlo, ni a su esposa contra un enemigo tan poderoso. Nunca le mostro afecto, ni le prestaba atención a todas esas veces en las que Sasuke lo buscaba para pedirle ayuda o pasar un tiempo padre e hijo. Aun así sería él quien los sacaría de la miseria, sería él, a quien nunca aprecio, el que pagaría por todos sus errores.

Fue con el dominio esperando que quisiera pedir su alma a cambio de la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, el cambio el demonio tenía en mente algo más siniestro, tomar a un alma pura e inocente.

Sabía que su decisión era errónea y se daba asco el mismo, "¿Quién es peor, Orochimaru o él ? Conocía la respuesta, pero sentía que no tenia optativa, sabía que era algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida. No le diría a Mikoto, ella no merecía sufrir por sus pecados. Aunque los trámites de adopción no son algo sencillo que cualquiera y en el momento se pudiera realizar, menos si es solo uno de los padres , Orochimaru era una persona muy poderosa, seguramente todo estaba ya arreglado, solo lo necesitaba a él para que llevara a Sasuke personalmente y dejándolo morir por dentro consumido por el remordimiento.

Recordaría esa noche por toda su vida en la cual decidió vender a su hijo al mimo demonio.

A la mañana siguiente llamo a Orochimaru para hacerle saber que tendría lo que quería, pero tendría que salir de su vida para siempre y entregarle lo que le pertenecía. Orochimaru solamente sonrió para sus adentros y mando a Kabuto a cerrar el trato. Kabuto tenía dos folders manila enormes, uno de los cuales contenía todos los bienes de los Uchiha y el otro contenía el destino de su hijo, el cual sería intercambiado como cualquier transacción.

No hubo intercambio de palabras, no era necesario, ya sabían para que estuvieran ahí, no había necesidad, mientras los papeles fueran revisados y firmados nada más importaba. Primero reviso muy bien todos los documentos los cuales estaban en orden todo lo que tenia regresaría a ser suyo, con unos cuantos candados los cuales serian necesarios para no levantar sospecha. Entonces fue cuando abrió el folder el cual contenía una de sus peores pesadillas, todo era tan perfecto y meticuloso, sentía que iba a vomitar,

No habría registros de Sasuke Uchiha, solo de Sasuke, de los cuales no podrían dar ningún dato, perdería su apellido y su pasado en el momento en el que firmara ese papel, dejaría de existir Uchiha Sasuke y solo quedaría en el recuerdo de su familia. Solo el sabría la verdad de lo ocurrido. Con una mano temblorosa tomo una pluma. Mientras su corazón y su mente le gritaban que no, que huyera, no valía la pena, ¿ Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo tan cruel y egoísta?. Acerco la pluma al papel y dudo un momento, pensando que lo mejor era dejarse llevar por lo que su interior le dictaba. Sin embargo sintió como si su cuerpo tuviera mente propia, su mente le pedía a gritos a su mano que se detuviera y aumentaba de volumen por cada letra de su firma que escribía. Hasta que se detuvo el tiempo, no más gritos, no mas movimientos, nomas nada. Acababa de sellar el destino de su hijo, todo con un poco de tinta. Fugaku sintió que paso siglos inmóvil con la pluma en las manos, viendo intensamente esa maldita firma, cuando en realidad no habían pasado más de 2 segundos. El tiempo corrió en cámara lenta los próximos cinco segundos, en lo que observo cómo se formaba una sonrisa en la cara del joven de cabello gris, le daba la gracias como si se tratara de cualquier otro trato finalizado, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos, para después dejarlo solo en ese lugar. Le parecía todo sub real. Miro su reloj de pulsera y se percato que solo le quedaban algunos momentos para ver a su hijo por última vez.

Así que se apuro para tratar de alcanzarlo y para cuando fueran por él no se asustara y todo fuera más fácil. Lo que haría era hipócrita, pero no soportaba la idea de dejarlo así, sin verlo una última vez.

Sasuke estaba de camino a su casa de la escuela, su mamá estaba buscando trabajo al igual que su padre, por lo que caminaba solo. No tenía muchos amigos o más bien ninguno, debido a que los niños lo evitaban mucho pero podía sentir sus ojos en el, al igual que escucharlos. Sabían que venía de una familia con poder y que ahora estaban en la calle. Esos eran los niños buenos, los niños malos le decían nombres y lo molestaban. No comprendía porque, así que decidió ser más discreto y alejarse de los demás.

A poco menos de la mitad de su recorrido, miro algo que lo sorprendió mucho, no podía creerlo su papá lo estaba esperando. No podía recordar la última vez que el hizo algo así. Fue corriendo a su lado con unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo pero sabía que a su padre no le gustaban mucho los abrazos, así que solo le dedico una sonrisa brillante. Si ser pobre significaba que lo recogería su padre a la escuela no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

"Mamá tiene razón, será un comienzo difícil con un final feliz." Pensó totalmente ignorante de la expresión de dolor de Fugaku al cual su mente le decía que era su última oportunidad, que se lo llevara fuera por Mikoto, huyera y lo dejara todo atrás. Pero no lo hizo.

Caminaron a una dirección diferente a la de su departamento, hacia un parque solitario. Fue entonces que Fugaku saco una cadena con un dije un forma de abanico el cual representaba a la familia Uchiha. Ese dije era un regalo que se pasaba de generación en generación al hijo mayor o al heredero, esperaba dársela a Itachi algún día, pero quería dársela a Sasuke para que tuviera algo que le recordara a su familia, aunque lo odiara.

"Sasuke" hablo en tono firme llamando la atención del pequeño," Júrame que pase lo que pase, no importa que tan molesto estés, vas a cuidar este collar "mostrándoselo" Es una de las posesiones más valiosas de nuestra familia sentimentalmente, consérvalo, no por mí , sino por tu madre y por tu hermano." Dijo entregándoselo finalmente.

Sasuke estaba confundido pero acepto el regalo totalmente inesperado con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo, su padre no solía hacer cosas así. Estaba feliz porque su padre al fin lo estaba notando, cuidaría esa cadena con su vida si fuera necesario.

Fue entonces que un carro negro se acerco y se estaciono enfrente de ellos. Su padre camino hacia uno de los hombres en traje negro y le indico que podía acercarse también, a lo que el obedeció. Fugaku tomo a Sasuke de los hombros he hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazo, Era raro, y estaba muy confundido, una parte de el estaba realmente feliz mientras la otra parte estaba muy asustada, sentía que algo estaba mal.

"Sasuke no te preocupes, todo estará bien, iras con ese señor y te van a llevar a un lugar donde te cuidaran por un tiempo" dijo Fugaku agachándose al nivel de Sasuke. " ¿ Que está pasando?, No quiero ir, ¿En donde esta mi mamá? " Se preguntaba Sasuke en su mente extremadamente asustado, no quería ir con nadie, quería estar en casa con su familia.

"Sasuke has lo que te digo y entra al carro " Dijo Fugaku con una voz seria ocultando perfectamente su mar de emociones."Pero.." inténtenlo protestar Sasuke antes de ser interrumpido por su padre con un "no peros hazlo" a lo que Sasuke se dirigió al asiento trasero del carro donde uno de los hombres sostenía la puerta y al entras la cerro y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto.

Fugaku solo podía observar la cara de confusión y miedo de Sasuke, quien no apartaba sus ojos negros de los suyos cuando el carro se empezó a mover, en ningún momento rompieron contacto mientras el carro avanzaba y se alejaba mas y mas. Esa sería la última vez que Fugaku volvería a ver a su hijo menor, aquel niño que pagaría por sus errores y lo perseguiría por toda la eternidad en su mente.

* * *

><p>Le dedico este capítulo a Lady-darkness-chan porque entrara a la universidad y hasta cierto punto sabe cómo me siento "veras que te irá bien n.n"<p>

Janetuchiha: muchas gracias, adoro saber que tengo el poder de hacer que las personas casi lloren

Y a todos los demás que leen esta historia muchas gracias por su apoyo.

SPOILER: En el próximo capítulo; Kakashi


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokio

No recibo ningún tipo de pago ni beneficio haciendo esta historia, aparte de saber que al parecer mis lectores se ponen a llorar. Sin embargo las faltas de ortografía si son mías,

**4 años después. **

Un año y medio siendo el perro faldero de Orochimaru estaban dando frutos, por fin había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente a su jefe. Pero eso no era de extrañarse, él era el mejor en lo que hacía, después de todo, conocía ambos mundos muy bien.

Ante la sociedad tenía que ser confiable, tener carisma y tener una actitud apropiada no muy escandalosa ni muy misteriosa, solo ser reservado. Mientras que el bajo mundo, tenía que ser frio y calculador, nunca confiar en nadie y enfocarse en sus pedidos. Esas características le abrieron las puertas a ser uno de los hombres de confianza de uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo, Orochimaru.

Su trabajo era fácil, actuaba como uno de los tantos administradores que Orochimaru contrataba en su empresa Sannin´s corp. Reconocida internacionalmente aunque esta era solamente la más conocidas y en la que más tiempo pasaba ya que desde ahí se manejaban muchas de las decisiones de sus otras empresas. Ser el administrador perfecto con clase y conocimientos no era exactamente por lo que estaba ahí, su principal obligación era mantener informado a Orochimaru de los movimientos de sus enemigos y en caso necesario desaparecerlos. El bajo mundo era mucho más divertido siempre había algo que hacer, los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles ya que sus trabajos eran enfocados a personas ajenas al mundo oscuro al que pertenecían, pero causaban problemas, por lo que hacia esos trabajos lo más rápido posible, pero con el tiempo sus víctimas se convertían en la escoria de la sociedad gente con dinero y sin escrúpulos, a lo que no se le iba a extrañar y se pudrirían en el infierno.

Hatake Kakashi, es un hombre que a sus treinta años tenía una idea muy clara de lo que era el mundo, y había tomado en su juventud muchas decisiones lo cual lo habían llevado a la vida que tenia actualmente, pero no se arrepentía, sabía que muy pocas personas podrían soportar la carga que el tenia que cargar sobre sus hombros.

Su madre murió el mismo día que él nació, por lo que su padre tubo que cuidarlo. Su papá era un policía muy respetado y lo quería mucho, era su ejemplo a seguir, hasta que su carrera empezó a decaer por una serie de asesinatos que no pudo resolver lo que lo llevo a quitarse la vida dejando a Kakashi aun como un niño, por esa acción Kakashi le tomo un gran rencor tanto a él como al sistema de justicia el cual no pudo hacer nada para detener al sujeto que llevo a su padre a quitarse la vida.

Como adolescente hizo muchas cosas que se suponía que no tenía que hacer, era el chico peligroso con el que nadie se mete y hasta formaron una pandilla, de la cual él era el jefe , todo iba bien hasta que un día en uno de sus atracos uno de sus amigos murió. Fue entonces que decidió acabar con todo y seguir con su vida aburrida, durante el tiempo que estuvo de pandillero nunca dejo la escuela y era sumamente brillante por lo que entrar a la universidad no fue ningún problema, literalmente era un genio. Cuando ya estaba resignado a tener una vida común y corriente como todos los demás cuando su vida volvió a tener un gran giro , fue reclutado por una organización secreta cuyo objetivo era interceptar y destruir el crimen organizado a una nueva escala, no tendrían un titulo, y cualquier método podría ser utilizado mientras se cumplan todos los objetivos de la misión y no exponga a la organización. Al inicio le dio risa el mero concepto y pensó que todo era una broma, le dieron una descripción más grafica de lo que hacían y le dieron a entender que una vez adentro no podría salir y si consideraban que su existencia era una amenaza seria eliminado. No había vuelta atrás. Tenía 3 días para decidir si aceptaba o no, si aceptaba ingresaría un código a una página que se abriría dúrate 10 minutos y después de ese tiempo dejaría de existir. En caso de no acceder el código nunca mas volvería a saber de ellos y su vida podía continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Esos fueron los tres días más largos de su vida, ya que no estaba seguro en lo que se estaba metiendo, busco información de dicha organización sin obtener ningún resultado, tenía en mente que era algo arriesgado, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que jamás se perdonaría si dejaba perder una oportunidad así, por eso al tercer día a la hora indicada accedió el código desde su computadora personal y presiono _Enter._ Esperaba que algo extraordinario pasara al momento que la computadora empezó a reproducir una cuenta regresiva que empezaba en el numero 10 al llegar al número 1, la computadora simplemente se apago, nunca pudo hacer que la computadora volviera a encenderse o recuperar la información que ella almacenaba lo cual fue muy malo ya que borro s tesis en la que estuvo trabajando el último mes y tenía que entregarla en dos días. Durante varios meses no volvió a saber de la organización hasta que lo volvieron a contactar a la edad de 22 años en el cual recibió un entrenamiento de sus deberes y lo que debía saber para no terminar muerto en manos de algún objetivo o peor en mano de sus compañeros.

Llevaba un historial realmente bueno y Orochimaru esa su nuevo objetivo, por mucho Orochimaru era su pez más gordo, ya que era de rango SS, el tenia el perfil perfecto para esa misión ya que si la fallaba solo perdería su vida, no terceras personas involucradas no familia, no amigos cercanos, gran inteligencia, presencia, centrado y sin lasos que lo aten a algo más que a sus propios deseos. Era un perfil que no podía resistir la organización ni Orochimaru. Lo único malo es que tenía que empezar desde cero con ese hombre para ganar su confianza y dejar que se acercara. Su misión era conseguir pruebas tanto en el mundo de las finanzas, así como descubrir sus contactos, planes y principalmente conocer el método de operación de todos sus negocios.

Era una misión realmente excitante, después de un año y medio Orochimaru le estaba dando acceso a conocer sus negocios, aun que más bien conocía la de sus contactos, pero ya era ganancia, solo era cuestión de tiempo para obtener lo que necesitaba y desaparecer a ese desgraciado. Esa noche por primera vez iría la mansión de Orochimaru una de las más imponentes de todo Otogakure, para dar un informe de unos movimientos que no estaban contemplados con uno de sus aliados que podría ser perjudicial y probablemente tendría que arreglar el malentendido. El hecho de tener acceso a ese lugar era básicamente una garantía de que Orochimaru tenía nuevos planes para él, solo había dos posibilidades o su misión estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba o lo descubrieron y lo asesinarían, la verdad estaba confiado sabía lo que hacia así que estaba de buen humor.

Sentía que la suerte estaba de su lado, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario ya que lo que vería en esa casa, haría que su mundo diera otro giro inesperado.

* * *

><p>Estuve pensando mucho y no sé si cambiar la clasificación de esta historia dejarla como esta. Si cambio la clasificación el enfoque de la historia no va a cambiar solo se harán mención de ciertos temas, pero la historia seguiría igual ¿ustedes que dicen?<p>

Sé que esta cortito pero quería que conocieran a Kakashi,

Rewies Los amo me hacen tan feliz, la verdad no pensaba en volver a publicar tan pronto... Pero aha aquí tienen, quiero hacerlos felices ( o tristes ._.)

Favs and Fallows ; gracias por darme una oportunidad

Spoiler; no creo que necesiten, siento que está muy fácil saber que va a pasar


	9. Chapter 9

Bla bla bla… Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Kakashi llego treinta minutos tarde a la hora acordada, no fue por un descuido, si no que era una costumbre muy propia de él, la cual todo el mundo conocía. Después de pasar el portan principal, en el cual se tuvo que identificar, estaciono su carro y fue directo a la puerta de caoba, donde ya lo estaba esperando uno de los hombres de Orochimaru para escoltarlo, el cual al verlo le informo que lo estaban esperando. Al entrar mansión noto dos cosas, todo el interior era propio de un diseñador de interiores, los muebles finos, los acabados del piso , absolutamente todo de acuerdo con las nuevas tendencias, la casa de los sueños de muchas personas. Y la otra cosa fue que había nada que mostrara algún apego, no había fotos ni algún objeto que mostrara un valor sentimental, cualquier persona podía vivir ahí.<p>

El hombre que lo estaba escoltando lo llevo a la parte posterior de la casa, entraron a uno de los cuartos en donde había un librero el cual al moverlo había unas escaleras, que conducían a una serie de túneles, subterráneos que conducían a diversos cuartos , en uno de ellos en el cual había una larga mesa , con una serie de bebidas, y Orochimaru en la cabecera de esta , como un rey ante su corte, la cual consistía en Kabuto, su perro siempre fiel y mano derecha , sentado junto a él, lo que no era de extrañarse ya que siempre se les veía a los dos hombres juntos. Tambien en la mesa estaban tres de los guardias de Orochimaru los cuales tomaban y reían al igual que dos de sus hombres de confianza.

El esperaba ver a estos hombres reunidos mientras se reunía con Orochimaru. Lo que no se esperaba era al mocoso que jugaba PSP a la izquierda de Orochimaru, el cual calculaba tenía 15 años de edad. ¿Cómo había llegado ese mocoso a rodearse de tantas personas tan peligrosas y estar jugando tan tranquilamente?

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, regularmente los mucosos que entran a esa clase de círculos, son mocosos con problemas familiares o con un sentido de la aventura muy retorcido, el era de los retorcidos después de todo, pero el niño ya no tendría la misma oportunidad que el de corregir su vida, la única forma de salir seria muriendo. Regularmente a los jóvenes les daban las peores tareas, desde vender drogas, ser señuelo para conseguir mercancía para trata de personas, en algunos casos les dan encargos para eliminar objetivos, lo cual no les perjudicaba mucho ya que al ser menores de edad los mandaban a reformatorios, y salían sin mayores consecuencias.

Inmediatamente dirigió su vista a Orochimaru que le dio una de sus sonrisas retorcidas." Llegas tarde como siempre Kakashi, no me esperaba menos" hablo Orochimaru al ver que Kakashi entraba tan confiado como siempre.

"Siento mi tardanza, Señor Orochimaru, pero en mi camino se atravesó un perro con un una pata lastimada y lo tuve subir a mi carro y llevarlo al veterinario "contesto haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el otro hombre, el cual soltó una carcajada ante las escusas tontas de uno de los que consideraba uno de sus hombres más talentosos.

"Escusas tan malas como siempre, como sea, durante los años en los que has trabajado para mí no me has decepcionado ni una vez, lo que me tiene muy complacido"

"Es un honor para mí que me dedique esas palabras, pero lo que hago es porque en realidad estoy comprometido con mi trabajo y hacer lo que me pida"

"Para mostrarte mi nivel de confianza, te daré un nuevo encargo, uno de los más importantes que te podía asignar , y no creo que cualquiera podría sobre llevar, como espero que lo hagas tu" al escuchar esas palabras Kakashi sonrió internamente , eso es lo que estaba esperando , una oportunidad de tener más acceso de las actividades de Orochimaru y participar en estas . Sabía por el tono que manejaba que no era una de esas misiones de dos meses, si no que era algo mas consistente. "Kakashi , quiero que conozcas a Sasuke, una de las mejores inversiones que he hecho en mi vida " dijo acariciando la cara del menor de edad, el cual solo volteo a ver a Orochimaru con una mirada que no reflejaba ninguna emoción antes de regresar a su juego" veras últimamente siento que lo he dejado solo por mucho tiempo, por lo cual quiero que tú te hagas cargo de él, durante los próximos meses tendremos muchas actividades que atender internacionalmente , te quedaras en la casa principal con Sasuke , y velaras por su seguridad , el sabe las cosas que debe y no debe de hacer . Realmente este será uno de los trabajos más complicados que tendrás ya que tiene un muy mal carácter aunque su belleza lo compensa."

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo." Dijo Kakashi tranquilamente aunque en su interior estaba furioso, nunca espero terminar siendo la niñera de la zorra de Orochimaru, ciertamente había escuchado muchos rumores de las preferencias de Orochimaru, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con Sasuke Sanín, el niño que amablemente acogió Orochimaru como su protegido. Era sumamente extraño ver a Sasuke o tener información de él, se sabía que tenía 17 años, fue dado en adopción a la edad de 3 años en Sunna hasta que Orochimaru lo adopto y desde entonces ha estado bajo el cuidado de uno de los hombres más peligros, totalmente escolarizado con los mejores profesores, los cuales le daban clases privadas, tenía un registro medico y legal limpio, nada fuera de lugar, acepto que probablemente se estaba revolcando con su adorado tutor. Estando cerca del mocoso no conseguiría nada bueno y de eso estaba seguro, tendría que buscar una manera en la cual volviera a la acción." ¿Cuando quiere que comience?"

"Mañana mismo puedes llevar tus cosas a mi hogar, mientras tanto puedes servirte lo que gustes y celebrar "contesto Orochimaru clara mente feliz con la situación.

Kakashi suspiro para sus adentros mientras volvió a observar al joven que no despegaba la vista de su maldito juego al cual maldijo junto con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Realmente siento mucho no haber subido esta historia hace mucho tiempo pero nunca pensé que la universidad fue tan difícil. ;n;<p>

No pienso dejar de escribir este fic. Aun que me tarde mucho en subir.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi nunca se considero una persona a la que le molestara el silencio, de hecho lo prefería en la mayoría de las circunstancias, ya que le permitía pensar claramente, sin embargo después de una semana "cuidando" a Sasuke empezaba a despreciarlo, era perturbante el hecho de saber que alguien estaba cerca de ti y no escuchar ni un ruido, ni una palabra de esa persona, ocasionalmente escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos, o cuando leía el cambio de páginas de algún libro de titulo desconocido. Era como convivir con un fantasma. Al inicio intento establecer na conversación con el adolescente para que le tuviera confianza y lo único que consiguió era una de sus miradas sin emociones antes de volverlo a ignorar. Kakashi comenzaba a considerar seriamente el hecho que era mudo y se rehusaba a hacérselo saber directamente, haciéndolo ver como un completo idiota por seguir intentándolo. Incluso si el muchacho no gozaba de la capacidad de hablar no explicaba la falta de ruido en su ambiente. Por lo que dejo de intentarlo. El silencio lo ponía mas alerta de lo que debería, lo que le ayudo a escuchar que algo se caía en una de las habitaciones de fondo, por lo que no dudo, en ver de qué se trataba. La biblioteca de Orochimaru era increíblemente grande con libreros de hasta tres metros de altura completamente repletos. Era un lugar en el que no le importaría pasar gran parte de su tiempo, fue ahí que se encontró con Sasuke entre un montón de libros tirados, claramente se había caído al intentar alcanzar uno de los libros de lo mas alto del librero, trayéndose consigo varios de estos. El adolescente empezó a levantar los libros que estaban por todo el suelo a lo que Kakashi, con su aire aburrido, decidió ayudarlo acomodándolos en el librero, incluso para el arriba de un banco era difícil alcanzar algunos de los libros. Acomodaron los libros en silencio, como todo en esa casa , pensó Kakashi, y al finalizar Sasuke se marcho de la habitación sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Kakashi dio un largo suspiro de frustración mientras pasaba su mano entre sus cabello plateado.

Al salir de la biblioteca se dirigió a la sala principal, en donde se encontraba previamente. Fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse con Sasuke en uno de los sillones leyendo un gran libro azul, de pasta gruesa y hojas bañadas en dorado, era lo suficiente mente grade para pasar los próximos tres días leyendo o dependiendo de la capacidad de lectura del muchacho, en lugar de encerrarse en su habitación como era su costumbre. Kakashi tomo su propio libro y tomo asiento lo suficientemente lejos de Sasuke para no invadir su privacidad pero lo suficientemente cerca para observar todos sus movimientos. Por años lo habían llamado de muchas formas por cargar siempre su libro de contenido altamente pornográfico, y leerlo en cualquier lugar estuviese quien estuviese, pero de lo que no se percataban era, que aunque amaba su libro , muy pocas veces eran en las que realmente se enfocaba en su lectura , lo utilizaba como una barrera, las personas a su alrededor actuaban como normalmente lo harían si no sabían que había alguien analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, lenguaje corporal, expresiones , todas sus acciones, así hacia su diagnostico de cada individuo y a las situaciones a las que se enfrentaba. Así es como llego la segunda sorpresa del día, Sasuke era por mucho la persona mas difícil de leer ya que no mostraba ninguna emoción y su lenguaje corporal era neutro, lo único que logro conseguir fue el título del libro " El conde de Montecristo " , el muchacho era un completo enigma que estaba dispuesto a descifrar, pero eso ya lo sabía desde unos días atrás lo que no se esperaba era que después de una hora, se diera cuenta que mocoso no solo estaba leyendo si no que lo estaba observando, estaba usando la misma técnica que Kakashi utilizaba con frecuencia lo que lo dejo con dos opciones uno era que no era lo suficientemente creativo como el pensaba o Sasuke se percato de lo que estaba haciendo y era lo bastante arrogante para darle una demostración de su propio juego. Obviamente era la segunda opción. No era sorpresa porque era la joya de Orochimaru, desde que había llegado Sasuke no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento, claramente no lo había subestimado, si Sasuke llegara al poder realmente seria de temer. Bajo su libro y puso sus manos atrás de su nuca cerrando los ojos, después de quince minutos escucho como Sasuke se levanto del sillón y salió de la habitación, Kakashi sonrió ya que Sasuke era un persona difícil pero para su fortuna el también lo era. Tal vez su tiempo con Sasuke podía ser divertido, después de todo no siempre encontraba un digno rival.

* * *

><p>Sobreviví la Universidad (apenas) , les dejo este microcapitulo para celebrar , estas vacaciones estare mas activa de lo que estuve en los últimos cuatro meses .<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Las siguientes dos semanas Kakashi emprendió una guerra pasiva con Sasuke, la cual demostró ser más entretenida de lo que había esperado al inicio. Todo empezó con lo de la biblioteca, pero desde ahí empezó a escalar progresivamente, Kakashi empezó a actuar igual que Sasuke, si él quería ser callado como un ratón el podía ser callado como una tumba, fue entonces que descubrió la forma de ir conociendo a Sasuke, había comprobado ser muy competitivo, con un temperamento corto y extremadamente inteligente. Sin duda era una verdadera joya. Era claro que Sasuke estaba dejándose conocer pero eso no significaba que bajaba su guardia. La pregunta de que si Sasuke era mudo, seguía sin responderse y por lo terco del adolecente, dudaba que se contestara esa pregunta en un futuro cercano. Sinceramente se estaba divirtiendo haciendo enojar al chico, y siempre estaba esperando a ver que se le ocurría al joven para atacarlo. Hubo una ocasión en la que el joven se dispuso a cambiar algunas cosas de lugar de la casa mientras nadie lo veía , era algo tonto pero había un punto en el cual si se volvo completamente estresante estar buscando alrededor de la gran casa. En otra ocasión prendió y apago los aparatos electrónicos de toda la casa mientras él los estaba usando, incluso una vez apago el sistema de calefacción del agua mientras se estaba bañando. Esas eran la clase de cosas que a Kakashi le gustaba esperar, porque eran esas acciones infantiles las que le permitían conocer a Sasuke, no al estratega que ya había descubierto varios de sus trucos aparte de el del libro. Sin duda con sus acciones Sasuke estaba aprendiendo nuevas cosas, con el no era necesario tener un maestro solo ocupaba ver las cosas para descubrir un modo de entenderle por si mismo. Por eso sus profesores nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo en la residencia, solo le dejaban trabajo al joven y le aplicaban pruebas antes de marcharse. Cada vez que Sasuke hacia o descubría se notaba un sentimiento de orgullo en su cara. No sabía si sentirse feliz o no por el joven pero mientras lo entretuviera, un rato en realidad no le importaba mucho.<p>

Todo estaba bien hasta que un día el teléfono de la casa sonó, en este punto el sonido sorprendió un poco a Kakashi ya que desde el día de la biblioteca en la casa no había sonido alguno en esa casa. Cuando contesto el teléfono escucho la voz de Kabuto el cual le pidió que le pasara a Sasuke. El joven estaba a la vista de Kakashi el cual señalo el teléfono y después al joven, sin hablar para no romper el juego que habían establecido unas semanas atrás.

Sasuke tomo el teléfono y soltó un "hmmp" para hacer notar su presencia en el teléfono. Después de eso apenas se escuchaba el murmullo de la voz de Kabuto en el teléfono y los ocasionales "hmmps" de Sasuke. En cuanto mas avanzaba el tiempo de Sasuke en el teléfono la cara Sasuke empezó a mostrar enojo cada vez mas. Hasta que en un punto regreso a su cara completamente neutra sin emociones. Algo que le había dicho Kabuto claramente lo había molestado. Colgó el teléfono y se alejo del cuarto. Momentos después Kabuto llamo a su celular, el cual sin remedio tuvo que contestar

"Kakashi, necesito que escuches muy bien, tienes una misión muy importante, como sabrás el señor Kota ha sido un dolor de cabeza últimamente" al escuchar el nombre Kakashi recordó el hombre chaparro y gordo, medio calvo y con una nariz muy prominente, encargado del transporte de mercancías entre la base de producción de drogas y Otogakure , un hombre con poder político que le había costado muchos miles, y tenía información muy importante sobre otros grupos de crimen organizado, que no estaban en poder de Orochimaru, y se había sabido por un soplón que estaba dejando saber algunas cosas que a la larga podrían ayudar a crecer estos grupos igualmente poderosos en el terreno de Orochimaru, como rutas, escondites o puntos de control." Ocupamos saber exactamente que ha dicho y los lugares en donde están trabajando esas ratas, así como mandarle un recordatorio de a quién pertenece su asqueroso trasero"

"¿Quieren que me encargue eso? " Dijo Kakashi un poco emocionado quería tener acción después de divertirse un rato con Sasuke

"No tan rápido ,sea lo que sea es un político, y a esos no los desechamos a menos que sea totalmente necesario, además es un trabajo que se tiene que hacer rápido y muy detallado" al escuchar esto se sintió un poco ofendido porque sabía que podía hacer el trabajo perfectamente bien

"quiero que lleves a Sasuke a el Coliseo, al salón 18 , no te despegues de el amenos que te lo indique , quiero que ese mocoso regrese en una sola pieza cuando lleguemos, no creo que estemos por mucho tiempo aquí"

"Entiendo "dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, realmente comprendía la situación, supo por que Sasuke se había enojado, al parecer Orochimaru no tenía la exclusividad de Sasuke. Al parecer el tenia relaciones con personas de gran importancia y poder , personas realmente peligrosas, Sasuke fue criado para ser una pieza clave en los negocios de Orochimaru. Al ser entregado en una edad muy temprana a Orochimaru, solo lo hacía más útil para él, ya que esa era la manera en la que había crecido aun que no le gustara lo que hacía ya era una forma de vivir. Además las motivaciones de Sasuke serian mayores que la de todos los niños o jóvenes con los que se traficaban, ellos regularmente se rendían y tenían un final triste , aunque les dieran la opción de huir y emeperar de nuevo, regresarían al bajo mundo. Sasuke sin embargo tenía la oportunidad de controlar un imperio, si es que no lograban detener a Orochimaru. Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros, realmente Orochimaru lo dejo con una carga muy importante, si lograba que confiara en el podría usarlo para que le saque mas información a Orochimaru.

Sabía que Sasuke no era una persona con la que ganaría la partida tan fácilmente, en esos últimos días la mayoría de las veces salía triunfante, pero no era algo serio. solo un juego en una caja de arena entre los dos que había escalado, no sabía cómo era en realidad en una arena de verdad, que tan peligroso podía llegar a ser. En sus juegos Sasuke comprobó ser muy observador tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, tenía el presentimiento que trabajar directamente con Orochimaru sería más fácil que trabajar con el joven. Ese pensamiento lo hizo feliz entre mas difícil el trabajo habría más diversión.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado sus capítulos sin sufrimiento porque aquí vamos de nuevo<p>

Besos y abrazos

Atte: Itxel


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke se entero de que Orochimaru realizaría uno de sus viajes largos y que no lo iba a acompañar, se sintió relajado. Disfrutaba su tiempo a solas, sin la presencia del hombre. Era el tiempo en el que podía pretender que no estaba en ese lugar, que tenía una vida normal, lejos de la realidad, la cual despreciaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Amaba su soledad porque era el único tiempo en el cual podía acercarse más a la paz interna, sin alcanzarla nunca, estaba realmente corrompido para ello. Durante muchos años contemplo la idea de huir, pero sabía que era una pelea perdida, solo una vez lo logro, ese día fue cuando se dio cuenta cómo funcionaba en la vida real el sistema, de que tan corrupta era la gente de este mundo, no podía confiar en nadie y que no lo iban a salvar de su destino, del cual el único propietario era Orochimaru. El era una más de sus propiedades, su cuerpo, su futuro y por más que intentara luchar internamente, su alma era una prisionera, la cual se había doblegado ante su poder.<p>

Por eso en el momento en el que Kabuto le dijo que dejarían a alguien a cargo de él, sintió una gran ira. Esos momentos eran lo único que atesoraba, lo que consideraba que mantenía parte de su cordura, para que un extraño tratara de interponerse. No era la primera vez que lo dejaban con alguien. Siempre querían que hiciera lo que le pedían, como si ellos tuvieran algún control sobre él. Estaban equivocados. Su único dueño era aquel hombre al que tanto despreciaba, haría todo lo que Orochimaru le pidiera, pero solo bajo sus órdenes, no de nadie más. Este hecho siempre dejaba secuelas en ambas partes. Orochimaru nunca les prohibía que hicieran lo que quisieran con Sasuke, pero eso era parte de su juego. Sasuke era una adquisición prácticamente exótica, era posesivo de él, y que mejor que el joven luchara para solo servirle a él. Si fallaba en protegerse de quien se supone que lo tenía que resguardar había consecuencias graves para Sasuke y a largo tiempo para aquel que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a lo que era suyo. Le excitaba la idea de tener un pretexto para castigar al joven, porque por más que luchara al final siempre mostraba a aquel niño que llego por primera vez a su mansión , los ojos llenos de lagrimas y de miedo de lo que pasaría, sus gritos de dolor. Pero lo mejor era que por unos momentos podía disfrutar su mirada llena de un odio puro, sedienta de sangre, rencor e ira. Tener a Sasuke así, era como ver a todas esas personas a las que les había hecho daño, reflejado todo, en esos hermosos ojos negros como la noche, como su propia depravación.

Al momento en el que vio a Kakashi pensó que el bastardo seria igual que todos los demás y al inicio lo fue. Pero al poco tiempo el tipo empezó a aburrirse por lo cual simplemente lo empezó a ignorar y a estar metido en sus propios asuntos y con sus propios asuntos se refería a su estúpido libro, en el cual leía todo el tiempo. Desconfiaba de él, pero no le disgustaba tanto como los otros guardianes que había tenido en el pasado, era mucho como estar solo, en su propio mundo. Siendo su soledad interrumpida solo cuando por accidente se encontraban en la misma habitación. Podía sentir la mirada de hombre, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto directamente, pero no necesitaba hacerlo.

Un día estaba completamente aburrido, así que dacio ir a la biblioteca para ver si había algo con que pasar el tiempo, desafortunadamente ya había leído la mayoría de libros en los estantes, por lo menos que le interesaran, había muchos libros en los cuales el personaje principal sufría un poco, sentía que su mundo se iba a acabar y al final todo resultaba bien. Eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba encontrar. La hipocresía de la situación, no es que no le gustaran los finales felices si no la falsedad de ellos. Odiaba los problemas de los protagonistas, puesto que los propios eran mayores, y que lograran tener un final completamente feliz o en que atrapaban o eliminaban al antagonista lo cual solucionaba todos los problemas, eso no podía ser más falso, en la vida real no existían los finales así. Le gustaban aquellos libros que mostraban la realidad del mundo en los cuales los finales no eran perfectos ni vivían felices por siempre. Uno de sus autores favoritos era Katzebach el cual a su parecer reflejaba un poco del mundo en sus libros.

Pero ese día estaba buscando algo mas, por eso al ver El Conde decidió que ese sería el libro que lo haría pasar el rato. Sabia la historia en general, pero nunca había leído o visto la película, se dispuso a tratar de bajar el libro, lo cual termino con una lluvia de libros sobre su cabeza los cuales no eran nada ligeros y su trasero en el suelo. Seguía en el piso cuando vio al sujeto de cabello plateado, parado en la puerta con su típica mirada de aburrimiento, miro al estante para regresar la mirada a donde él se encontraba, obviamente uniendo los datos, no necesitabas ser un genio para saber que se había caído. Empezó a recoger los libros para regresarlos a su lugar después de haber juntado unos pocos el tipo se los quito de sus manos y empezó a acomodarlos en el estante sin pronunciar palabra , ni hacer algún comentario de lo sucedido.

Decidió que había pasado mucho tiempo evadiendo al hombre y que ya era tiempo de saber con quién estaba tratando esta vez. Así que en cuanto le paso el último libro se dirigió a la sala principal, en la que el sujeto pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Abrió la primera pagina y comenzó su lectura, al momento en el que entro el tipo a la habitación simplemente se dirigió a uno de los sillones, de nuevo sin pronunciar palabra y sin perder su semblante aburrido, se situó a un distancia considerable, por como actuaba podía decir que era un tipo realmente astuto o que era un tipo sin carácter. Llevaba parte de la segunda página cuando volvió a sentir la mirada sobre él, sentía que lo observaba, sin embargo se forzó a no apartar la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo, espero hasta el momento en el cual tuvo que voltear la hoja para no delatarse, permitió que su vista periférica fuera la que absorbiera la imagen del hombre que estaba sentado en el otro sillón. Se percato en que en efecto su libro asqueroso no era en donde tenía enfocado su pensamiento, si no en el menor, aun que no lo aparentaba, astuto sin duda alguna, el hombre era peligroso, no esperaba menos, trato de seguirle el juego y al igual que él pretender que leía mientras lo estaba observando, se percato de que en realidad no solo lo estaba observando si no que estaba sintiendo su presencia, se dio cuenta que estaba en completa alerta , pequeños movimientos de su cuerpo casi imperceptibles lo delataban, tenía todos sus sentidos enfocados en el. Lo que lo inquieto un poco, pero al mismo tiempo lo impresiono, fue entonces que el hombre de pelo plateado cerró el libro y sus ojos pretendiendo que se dormía, sabía que había sido descubierto por el tipo, y que hizo eso solamente para demostrarle quien era superior, que incluso en esa posición podía recolectar información. Lo cual lo irrito mucho, simplemente se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación.

Durante las semanas siguientes decidió que el hombre que le estaba haciendo compañía era un completo fastidio, lo hacía sentirse como un niño, por más que intentara mostrarle su lugar era como si estuviera dos pasos adelante, lo peor es que siempre contra atacaba, lo único que podía hacer al respecto era pensar en una forma de doblegarlo, si lo pensaba bien apagarle el calentador no era la mejor forma pero en el momento le pareció buena idea, al menos mostraría algo más que su cara aburrida. Sin embargo no era así, en ningún momento le vio enojado o fastidiado ni rompió el silencio, era como si esperara que siguieran con su propia versión de la guerra fría.

Hubiera deseado que fuera así, durante esos días, su mente estaba más preocupada en planear su próximo ataque, que preocuparse de lo que le esperaba el futuro y de lo que era su pasado, el cual en las noches regularmente lo perseguía con fragmentos cortos pero dolorosos. Pero eso se termino en el momento que Kabuto decidió hacerle una llamada para recordarle realidad lo que es, así que tenía que prepararse para salir esa noche, con uno de los políticos en uno de los bares para colectar información. Sería un trabajo sencillo, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir una gran repulsión, por lo cual sería mejor que se fuera preparando mentalmente para lo que mejor hacia.

* * *

><p>Besos y abrazos<p>

Atte: Itxel


End file.
